


Love Run Out

by Time71091 (orphan_account)



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Halt and Catch Fire RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Just a sex scene of Joe MacMillan and Ivan (my original character).





	Love Run Out

**Author's Note:**

> Joe MacMillan, một nhân vật của TV series “Halt and Catch Fire” do Lee Pace thủ vai. Joe là một nhân vật có giới tính Bisexual nhưng theo tôi thì anh ta nghiêng về hướng Gay nhiều hơn. Anh ta có nhiều bạn tình là nam và nữ, mặc dù yêu nữ nhưng về sau có xu hướng tình dục với nam giới nhiều hơn. Bối cảnh của “Halt and Catch Fire” là những năm 80, ở đây tôi không đề cập đến thời gian nhưng tôi đã đưa Joe đến những năm 20xx và có mối quan hệ đối tác làm ăn với Ciel ( nhân vật của riêng tôi). Đây là cross-over, tôi đưa Ciel từ một fanfic khác của tôi sang đây.
> 
> “Love Run Out” là tên một bài hát của One Republic. Tôi đã dự định sẽ làm một cái “song-fic” nhưng thay đổi ý định vào phút chót LOL . Đây là một cái fic được gõ hoàn toàn bằng Note trên điện thoại, tôi viết nó mỗi đêm tôi chán trước khi đi ngủ.

 

Người đàn ông cao lớn với gương mặt đăm đăm khó chịu , trán nhăn thành một đường giữa đôi lông mày rậm, quẹt thẻ mở cửa căn hộ của anh. Hôm nay anh đã có một ngày tồi tệ khi mọi chuyện không hề suôn sẻ, anh thất bại trong bài diễn thuyết của mình, về nhà trong trạng thái uể oải vì nghĩ người ở nhà sẽ cười vào mũi anh. Thuyết phục không dễ dàng gì, nhất là khiến người khác đặt niềm tin vào thứ dự án vẫn còn nằm trong trí tưởng tượng và mới chỉ được làm thử.

"Okay, that's me."

Anh nghe thấy tiếng người trò chuyện, phản xạ là quay đầu tìm kiếm nguồn âm thanh.

"You mean the relationship of me and Joe ?"

Joe giật mình khi tiến về phòng ngủ của mình, nghe giọng người đàn ông đó đang trả lời ai đó qua cuộc gọi đến điện thoại bàn trong phòng riêng của anh, sẽ chẳng có gì kì lạ Ivan không nhắc tên anh cùng mối quan hệ của họ. Joe rất kín tiếng, không nhiều người biết chuyện hiện anh đang đi lại với ai nên nếu đã biết, chắc chắn đó phải là người quen của anh hoặc là người trong giới, bạn tình của anh. Joe nhẹ nhàng đi tới sát cửa, anh tò mò nhìn vô nghe ngóng, muốn biết họ đang nói gì về mình. Bên trong căn phòng, Ivan đang đứng khogãy tựa vào cửa ra ban công, vẫn còn mặc trên người bộ đồ lúc trưa khi anh rời đi để gã ở nhà mình. Người đàn ông đó thường ở khách sạn, thi thoảng mới đến xin tá túc ở nhà anh khi họ muốn cùng thảo luận về vấn đề gì đó.

Gã cũng cao lớn như anh, thấp hơn một chút nên luận về hình thể họ gần như tương đồng. Gã không phải người Mỹ, gương mặt nam tính với xương hàm rắn chắc, sóng mũi cao thẳng, lông mày cũng rất gọn gàng và đôi mắt xanh trong màu nhạt trông mơ màng khi vui và cũng doạ người khi giận dữ. Mọi đường nét trên gương mặt đó đẹp một cách lãng mạn như vùng đất nổi tiếng thơ mộng, quê hương hình chiếc ủng của gã. Giọng gã trầm, cách phát âm tiếng Anh chuẩn, lại còn phát âm theo cách của người Anh nên cũng có lúc nói nhanh quá rất khó nghe. Ivan là người tình của anh, nếu có thể gọi họ như thế. Một người tình hoàn hảo có địa vị, vật chất, có cả trí tuệ, mối quan hệ này vừa nguy hiểm lại vừa thú vị . Họ chưa từng nói với nhau một câu xác nhận nào, giữa họ chỉ có những cuộc truy hoan đầy khoái lạc hay những lúc bàn luận liên tu về những ý tưởng lạ lùng gã mang đến cho Joe.

 

"Why you jealous with me ?”

Ivan vẫn tiếp tục trò chuyện trong khi Joe đứng ngoài cố đoán xem ai trong số những bạn tình của anh gọi đến đây chỉ để nói về việc không thể yêu nhau. Anh rất muốn vào trong cắt ngang nhưng đồng thời cũng tò mò muốn xem gã nói tiếp chuyện gì. Joe biết Ivan cũng như anh, giữa hai người chỉ có quan hệ bạn giường, đàn ông như gã không thể chỉ quan hệ với mỗi một người. Anh muốn biết Ivan nghĩ gì về mình, gã kì quặc hệt như cách gã xuất hiện hay cả cái tên không nói lên dân tộc của gã.

"Well, you can get him, become the man he want not the man you want him to see you.”

Ivan đáp lại bằng giọng điệu trêu chọc thiếu nghiêm túc, đứng từ đây cũng thấy môi gã cong lên xách mé như nào. Mặc dù biết quan hệ của hai người chẳng có gì nghiêm túc nhưng anh vẫn cảm thấy cơn giận bốc lên trong anh.

"Yep, if Joe doesn’t want to have sex with me, he wouldn’t."

Ivan xoay hẳn người ra phía ban công, có vẻ như gã không từ bỏ nếu đối phương chưa chịu thua. Đến lúc này Joe không còn muốn biết ai là người đã gọi tới nữa, anh chỉ muốn biết tại sao gã phải kéo dài cuộc nói chuyện đó như vậy. Càng lúc câu chuyện càng trở nên khó nghe, họ nói với nhau về tình dục, tất nhiên Joe là nhân vật chính, anh cúi đầu nhìn ngón chân, cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh nhưng câu tiếp của gã đã phá tan nỗ lực đó.

"I made him lost his mind and surrender. I told you but you would not listen, mister. Do not talk to me about what I can do. I know perfectly."

Ivan nhấn mạnh, gã khẳng định điều đó như tả về một con điếm dễ dàng chiếm đoạt. Joe lao ra giật điện thoại trên tay gã, cú giật mạnh đến nỗi đủ lực đập cánh tay vào mặt gã khiến gã lùi xa ra. Anh bấm cắt ngang cuộc điện thoại, không màn xem cả số gọi đến, trừng mắt nhìn gã.

"Anh xem tôi là chiến lợi phẩm của anh ? Tôi không ngờ anh là kẻ đốn mạt như vậy."

Ivan ngẩn lên nhìn anh sau khi đã đứng thẳng lại. Tiêu cự của gã thu hẹp lại nhìn thẳng vào anh với vẻ hơi thoảng thốt nhưng gã lập tức điều chỉnh nó ngay, chuyên nghiệp như gã vốn như thế. Gã bình tĩnh mỉm cười nhìn anh, bàn tay phải xoè ra mở rộng, dần đưa tới gần Joe. Gã cất giọng, âm thanh trầm ấm có phần dịu dàng nhưng cứng rắn vang lên.

"Sweet heart, give me the phone."

Ivan luôn gọi Joe bằng những từ ngọt ngào bất chấp hình thể và cả tuổi ngoài 40 của anh, gã luôn nói như thể anh là cô nàng bé nhỏ ngọt ngào của gã. Hoàn cảnh nom có chút buồn cười nhưng với anh lại không buồn cười chút nào. Joe nhìn thái độ bình thản của gã, anh cảm thấy mình cư xử như một thằng ngốc. Ivan đang ra lệnh cho anh, gã nhìn anh chăm chú, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi động thái từ phía Joe.

"Sweetie, give me. Now."

Gã lập lại yêu cầu, dần dần bước đến gần Joe đang giận dữ. Gã chạm vào cổ tay anh thăm dò để đảm bảo là anh không bất ngờ đánh trước khi lấy cái điện thoại, gã kiểm tra cuộc gọi, an tâm là Joe đã nhấn tắt nó rồi mới trả nó về chỗ cũ. Joe thấy gã vẫn im lặng còn quay lưng về phía mình khiến anh cay cú, Ivan trông như không muốn đôi co với anh, sự tĩnh lặng của gã càng khiến anh nghĩ điều mình nghĩ là đúng.

"Anh không có gì biện hộ ?"

Joe cất tiếng hỏi, anh vẫn đứng tại chỗ trợn mắt nhìn gã đàn ông anh coi trọng, cho phép được thấy điểm yếu của mình.

"Chúng ta cần nói chuyện."

Joe nói khi Ivan quay lại tới sát bên anh, hơi thở của gã phả vào chóp mũi anh còn tay gã đã đặt vào lưng quần anh ở phía sau. Gã kéo anh lại lọt vào không gian cá nhân của gã.

"Chiến lợi phẩm không có gì sai, có giá trị mới được làm phần thưởng cưng à. Nếu em muốn biết anh nghĩ gì trước tiên cho anh biết em nghĩ gì."

Joe nghe câu trả lời này đột nhiên cảm thấy bất ngờ, chớp đôi mắt xanh rêu không biết phải nói gì. Anh bối rối nhận ra mình đang xồn xồn lên ghen tức khi cảm thấy gã cho mình vào danh sách "người tình một đêm" không có tí giá trị nhưng anh cũng chỉ coi gã là một người theo đuổi mình không hơn. Gã chỉ có cái hơn là gã thông minh, làm tình điêu luyện và chiều được nhu cầu của anh hết mực. Ở bên gã anh không cần đến ai khác, dần dần nó đã trở thành thói quen mỗi khi gã đến đây. Joe né tránh ánh mắt của Ivan, choàng hai tay ôm cổ gã trước khi gã hôn anh, day nhẹ môi anh trong nụ hôn kiểu Pháp. Joe bắt đầu thở mạnh nhưng vẫn không rời môi gã, họ ăn ý với nhau như một cặp tình nhân lâu năm. Ivan tiến tới dần trong lúc vẫn hôn Joe, đẩy anh đến mép giường rồi dùng lực toàn thân đẩy Joe ngã xuống. Gã nằm đè lên anh, hơi nhổm dậy để quan sát khi những ngón tay anh trườn khắp lưng gã, lật cả áo sơ mi gã đang mặc để  cào vào da.

"Let me see...let me see what am I to you ?"

Joe nói khi mỉm cười gợi tình, anh cạ thân dưới vào bạn tình. Gã vẫn đứng dưới sàn, chỉ có nửa thân trên đang đè lên Joe. Anh kéo đầu gã xuống hôn, cắn nhẹ vào môi dưới của gã, lướt môi hôn khắp mặt gã bằng những cái hôn ướt át.

"Hey, nửa phút trước cưng còn giận, giờ đã muốn làm tình ?"

Gã nói khi dứt môi ra, kêu khẽ khi Joe cào lưng gã còn đùi đã quặp chặt vào hông để cảm nhận nhau qua lớp quần jeans cả hai đang mặc. Giọng gã đã trở nên khàn khàn, lửa tình đã dậy lên trong đây mắt. Joe tỏ vẻ thích thú, anh thích nhìn gã đẹp trai này ngập trong dục vọng với anh.

 

...

 

"Có ai đấy muốn nói chuyện mà nhỉ ?"

Gã thì thầm, thuận theo hành động của anh cúi xuống áp người sát ngực Joe, cong môi cười trêu chọc, hai khuỷu tay áp lên nệm hai bên đầu anh. Joe không đáp lại, anh vội vàng tháo khuy áo sơ mi  gã, để hai vạt áo gã mở ra , buông thõng xuống ngực mình, khuôn ngực rắn chắc với cơ bụng đẹp của gã lộ ra trước mắt anh. Joe liếm môi dưới khi ngắm nó, luồn tay mở thắt lưng quần gã.

"Sweetie, you really want me ?"

Gã cười khẩy, nhẹ nhàng hôn mang tai anh thầm thì, cạp cạp vào cổ anh. Joe càng vội thì gã lại càng chậm giống như đem mỡ treo cao trước miệng mèo. Anh đã chạm đến boxer của gã, cảm nhậm bản thân anh cũng đang bắt đầu cương cứng khi hơi thở nóng hổi của gã phà vào cổ anh. Gã khiêu khích Joe bằng cách lướt môi trên làn da anh một cách lười nhác.

"Baby, cưng thật đẹp."

Gã thì thầm, nhỏm dậy một chút để có thể nhìn sâu vào mắt Joe, thu lại từng cử động của anh. Gã vừa nói vừa mỉm cười, vén hai vạt áo sơ mi của Joe sang hai bên lộ rõ từng vết sẹo năm xưa trên ngực anh. Đôi mắt xanh trong của gã quan sát anh chăm chú giống một cái camera, Joe có thể thấy chính mình trong đó, một gã đàn ông trung niên với vẻ mặt buồn rầu, râu cằm rậm rạp, cơ thể không được đẹp như xưa sau nhiều biến cố. Những vết sẹo dài sâu trên ngực anh gợi nhắc quá khứ, bóng ma anh ko thể quên. Một hình ảnh không đẹp đẽ mấy, trái ngược với những gì gã luôn thầm thì bên tai anh rằng anh rất đẹp, đầy tài năng. Anh bỗng cảm thấy ngượng ngùng khi nghĩ việc mình trông thế nào khi làm tình với gã. Yếu đuối ? Không hẳn. Giống những gã bạn tình trước đây của anh, rên rỉ van lơn bên dưới anh để được thoả mãn ? Cũng không, nếu sợ anh đã không lên giường cùng gã. Có lẽ điều anh sợ nhất là nghĩ việc mình đã dựa dẫm vào người đàn ông này quá nhiều. Tuy nhiên điều đó hiện giờ không quan trọng bằng việc trước mắt, anh ngước nhìn gã, kéo xuống hôn thật mạnh trước khi đẩy gã ra, tiếp tục việc của mình.

"Shut up."

Joe thở gấp, tiếng lách cách của chiếc thắt lưng vang lên khi Joe kéo nó ra rồi vứt xuống sàn.

"Kiss me already."

Anh ra lệnh, cong môi cười , vòng một cách tay qua sau gáy người đang đè trên anh, kéo mạnh xuống để bắt lấy bờ môi gã. Hai người hôn nhau triền miên, cơ thể gã ép sát anh, cố gắng thở ngay cả khi không rời môi nhau, gã chỉ giật đầu ra phía sau khi cảm thấy sẽ chết ngạt nếu tiếp tục.

"Joe MacMilan, cá không ?"

Gã cười lớn khi nhấc hai chân anh, đẩy anh nằm sâu vào trong chiếc giường lớn đồng thời kéo quần jeans của Joe. Quần jeans vốn nặng còn ở trên người một gã chân quá dài như anh khiến công đoạn đó trở nên vất vả. Gã ném nó xuống sàn, riếng rơi thật quyến rũ, sau đó gã trèo lên giường ở phía dưới Joe, nắm chặt lưng thun trên boxer của anh.

"Bao nhiêu phần trăm cưng phải đi mua cái mới ?"

Gã nháy mắt, cúi đầu hôn điểm gồ lên trên boxer của Joe, chạm vào đỉnh dương vật anh thông qua lớp vải thun và bắt đầu liếm theo vòng tròn.

"...I'm not sure..."

Joe đáp lại, nhỏm đầu quan sát gã, có luồng điện đang chạy rần rần bên dưới da. Anh nhếch môi thách thức, quần lót của nam giới không phải thứ mỏng manh ít vải của phụ nữ. Joe cắn nhẹ môi dưới, chăm chú quan sát gã từ hướng của anh.

"Let me see how you want me, my lord."

Anh nở nụ cười gợi tình, nắm chặt lấy cổ áo hắn bằng hai, kéo người đàn ông phía trên xuống để áp mạnh vào đôi môi mỏng đa tình của hắn. Joe co đôi chân dài quắp vào hông gã như bạch tuộc giữ chặt con mồi. Bàn tay gã luồn vào trong quần lót của anh, móc ngón tay vào sợi chỉ đã bung ra và kéo mạnh nó. Gã dứt môi khỏi Joe, thẳng người dậy dùng sức để "xé" quần lót của anh, tạo nên âm thanh khó chịu. Sau vài động tác giật mạnh lần theo mối chỉ, gã cũng xé nó ra được hai phần và kéo nốt phần thừa khỏi cơ thể anh. Joe không phủ nhận anh đã ngạc nhiên khi hông anh thậm chí nhấc khỏi mặt nệm khi gã cố xé nó.

"Hey."

Ivan thả người xuống đè chặt phía trên anh, gã bắt lấy môi Joe mút mạnh, di chuyển nụ hôn sang cổ và ngực anh. Joe bị khiêu khích bởi hành động táo bạo của gã, anh cố gắng tuột quần tây của gã xuống trong lúc vẫn ôm chặt nhốt gã giữa hai chân.

"Joe, my sweetheart."

Gã thì thầm, luồn hai bàn tay dưới gáy anh, hôn vào mang tai, cắn nhẹ dái tai khiến anh tê rần. Joe cũng đáp lại bằng cách vuốt ve bắp tay và vai gã, cảm nhận nhiệt nóng bỏng dưới lòng bàn tay cùng hơi thở gợi tình của gã. Ivan dây dưa thêm một lúc dạo đầu rồi lướt nụ hôn trườn dần về phía dưới. Gã đỡ ngay dưới khớp gối của Joe, hôn đùi trong trêu chọc. Joe cong người ngứa ngáy bên dưới, anh đẩy đầu gã vào sát "thằng nhỏ" và gã hôn hít chứ không thoả mãn Joe ngay.

"Tell me what you want."

Gã cười hỏi, Joe nhìn xuống giữa hai chân, thở gấp khi thấy gã áp môi lên dương vật mình. Anh ngượng ngùng xen lẫn nôn nóng, điều anh thích ở Ivan là gã dạo đầu rất tốt nhưng cũng bức anh đến chỗ phải cầu xin được thoã mãn.

"Please, kiss me, suck it...please..."

Gã nhếch môi cười vừa ý, hé môi ngậm anh vào miệng. Giây phút Joe cảm nhận được sự ẩm ướt gai người trong khoang miệng gã, anh cong lưng vì cảm giác sung sướng xâm chiếm đầu óc. Những ngón tay gã nắn bóp bên dưới anh trước khi gã kéo lê ngón tay cùng một ít gel bôi trơn xuống cửa mình của anh.

"Oh..."

Joe bật ra tiếng kêu khẽ khi gã đâm vào. Gã mút thêm một lúc nữa rồi trườn lên hôn anh, hai ngón tay gã vẫn ở bên trong anh khuấy đảo. Gã áp vật to cương cứng nóng hổi vào cái của anh, lần nữa trêu chọc Joe như thế. Gã kề đầu dương vật vào cửa nhưng lại không chịu đi vào, gã hôn cổ anh, mút mút nhẹ hai bên, chờ đợi anh lần nữa cầu xin gã.

"Tell me, Joe, tell me."

Ivan day nhẹ dái tai anh, dương vật gã áp chặt vào anh bên dưới, bàn tay đưa lên xoắn đầu vú anh. Gã day như vậy nhiều lần cho đến khi Joe cảm thấy luồn điện đã chạy dọc sống lưng, anh muốn nhiều hơn thế. Joe vặn vẹo cơ thể, gã khiêu khích anh, mút mạnh cổ anh, để lại những dấu hôn mãnh liệt. Joe giữ chặt gáy gã, hai cơ thể áp sát vào nhau tưởng như nếu có thể gã sẽ hoà tan cùng với anh.

"Joe, baby, tell me."

Ivan tiếp tục dụ dỗ Joe bằng chất giọng trầm của gã, chất giọng trầm tựa như gỗ sồi cùng mùi hương nồng đượm ở gã quện lấy anh. Joe không muốn chịu thua dù bên dưới anh như bị đốt cháy, anh cứng đầu gương đôi mắt xanh rêu nhìn gã mỉm cười, nụ cười có phần bẽn lẽn nhưng cũng rất mê hoặc. Đôi mắt anh nheo lên khi anh cào nhẹ dọc theo sống lưng gã, Joe luôn là người tình bướng bỉnh, chính những điều đó mới khiến gã say đắm anh. Joe biết rõ điều đó, anh sẽ không để gã được toại nguyện rồi chán anh, vứt bỏ như một gã trai vô danh. Ánh mắt anh cầu xin gã nhưng đôi môi vẫn không hé một lời, gã chăm chú nhìn anh rồi vén tóc mai của Joe, hôn lên trán anh trước khi anh cảm nhận hông mình được nhấc lên và thứ đó cuối cùng cũng xâm nhập vào bên trong.

"Oh god..."

Joe kêu lên khe khẽ, cố gắng thả lỏng khi cơ vòng bên dưới căng ra mang đến cho anh khoái cảm xen lẫn cơn đau. Gã hôn anh, vuốt ve ngực và bụng cho đến lúc Joe hoàn toàn thả lỏng, cơn đau cũng lùi đi. Người tình kiên nhẫn nhất của Joe, gã xứng đáng với cái tên đó, cho dù gã thực sự thích làm tình mạnh bạo cũng đợi đến lúc anh sẵn sàng. Gã bắt đầu thở khi chuyển động, không nói thêm một lời nào ve vãn anh. Giờ đây chỉ có cơ thể mới đáp lại được tiếng gọi của dục vọng sâu tận đáy lòng. Joe ôm cổ gã, để mặc gã luồn tay vào giữa khớp gối xoạc chân anh rộng ra. Lưng anh đau khi trọng lực dồn xuống xương cụt, chỗ ấy của anh tê ngứa mỗi khi gã chuyển động. Cứ thế, gã đều đặn bơm vào rút ra khỏi cơ thể anh, để lại cho Joe cảm giác được lấp đầy rồi lại trống rỗng.

"Give me, give me yours..."

Joe thở hổn hển, rên rỉ nói khi đổi tư thế, gã lật sấp anh lại để tiến vào từ phía sau. Joe có chút tiếc nuối khi không còn được ôm gã nhưng nhanh chóng thoả mãn khi gã tiến vào sâu nhất có thể, cạ răng cắn nhẹ gáy và mang tai anh.

"Love, I will give you."

Gã đáp lại Joe, hai tay giữ chặt eo anh khi gã dập vào những cú còn mạnh hơn lúc nãy. Gã luồn tay ra phía trước kích thích dương vật đang bị bỏ quên, Joe nằm rạp xuống nệm chống đỡ cảm giác sung sướng thống khoái tràn ngập não.

Gã chống tay xuống lưng Joe, toàn bộ sức nặng dồn xuống. Khi đã bắt đầu vào cuộc mạnh mẽ, gã thực sự không nhẹ nhàng cho lắm. Joe không chịu đựng được lâu, anh thét lên khi bắn đầy trên mảng nệm bên dưới. Khi Joe đã lên đỉnh, gã lật anh trở lại để xâm nhập lần cuối, gã muốn hôn anh và để anh ôm lấy. Ivan là một tên ngạo mạn, gã muốn có cảm giác người tình thủ phục đồng thời tự nguyện dâng hiến. Joe biết gã xấu tính, nhưng những gì gã làm cũng thực sự chạm vào trái tim anh. Anh ôm chặt gã, ghì lấy đầu, luồn tay vào mái tóc đen xoăn nhẹ bồng bềnh của người tình.

"Give me...give me yours...come, come for me.."

Joe khiêu khích gã bằng lời cầu xin quyến rũ đầy khó nhọc giữa tiếng rên lớn vang vọng khắp phòng, hôn gã bằng cả đam mê, lưỡi quyện vào lưỡi, gã nhấn sâu vào bên trong anh vài cú nhấp rồi kêu lên khàn đục khi gã xuất tinh vào bên trong anh. Joe ít khi quan hệ với ai mà không dùng biện pháp bảo vệ nhưng từ khi anh gặp gã, anh đã để gã ngủ với mình mà không dùng thứ gì. Cả hai đi khám sức khỏe kĩ cương cùng nhau, đảm bảo cả hai đều không mắc bất cứ bệnh lây lan qua đường tình dục nguy hiểm trước khi tháo bao cao su. Joe từng nghi ngờ bản thân mang căn bệnh thế kỉ HIV, thời gian chờ kết quả xét nghiệm, anh đau khổ đến muốn chết. Từ đó về sau Joe luôn cẩn thận tuyệt đối, anh vẫn nhớ gã từng bước đoạt lấy niềm tin của anh như thế nào khi đề nghị cùng đi kiểm tra. Gã và Joe đều sống trong sự nghi hoặc, chỉ tin nhau khi cam kết cụ thể. Ivan gỡ chân Joe, gã rời khỏi anh, ngồi xuống bên cạnh trong lúc rút khăn giấy để lau sạch. Joe không muốn vội vàng như vậy, cảm giác âm ấm bên trong vẫn còn, để lại dư âm ngọt ngào. Một thời gian rất dài Joe chỉ toàn đóng vai người chủ động, chỉ khi đến với gã Joe mới nằm dưới, được gã yêu chiều như một nàng công chúa. Anh rờ nắn cánh tay, trườn lên bắp tay gã, kéo gã nằm xuống cạnh mình để hôn.

"Don't tell me you wanna go."

Joe thì thầm, vươn cánh tay và đôi chân dài nằm nghiêng sang ôm dọc cơ thể người tình đẹp trai. Nhìn từ ngoài vào gã nom có phần trẻ hơn Joe vì gương mặt luôn được cạo râu sạch sẽ nhưng họ bằng tuổi nhau. Joe luôn tự ti khi đứng cạnh gã, anh nhận ra những vết nhăn tuổi tác ở khoé mắt, nhận ra sự thay đổi của cơ thể và cả sự già cỗi của anh. Tâm hồn anh lắng lại, đa nghi, sầu khổ, đôi lúc anh nghĩ ngày mai có lẽ là ngày cuối cùng của mình mỗi khi thức dậy một mình, cô đơn mỗi buổi sáng. Và anh gặp gã, người luôn tươm tất, trẻ trung hơn lại rót đầy tai anh bằng những mỹ từ có cánh. Ban đầu Joe tỏ ra khó chịu, khi đã dần quen, anh nũng nịu bên gã như một chàng trai trẻ.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave tomorrow."

Gã đáp lại dịu dàng, vịn tay sau gáy và hôn Joe, mút môi anh đến đỏ lừ. Họ nằm cạnh nhau âu yếm cả buổi, gã luồn tay vào bên trong anh cùng với khăn giấy, lấy những gì gã để lại ra ngoài. Ivan luôn chăm sóc Joe sau khi làm tình, gã thể hiện tình cảm rất rõ, hơn cả mọi câu từ, mỗi cử chỉ đều muốn nói với Joe gã yêu anh thật lòng. Đó là điều Joe không có được mỗi khi anh qua đêm cùng những bạn tình chớp nhoáng.

"Sweetheart, you forgot dinner."

Ivan véo chóp mũi cao của người nằm cạnh, nhắc anh nhớ họ đã quên bữa tối như thế nào. Joe giật mình nhìn chiếc đồng hồ ở đầu giường đã chỉ 8g tối mới thấy bụng sôi lên vì đói. Joe biếng nhác bật cười đan chân vào chân người tình không muốn rời khi gã ngồi dậy tỏ ý muốn rời khỏi giường.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Joe mỉm cười hỏi khi anh vẫn trần trụi nằm trên giường nhìn gã ngồi dậy và đang nhặt quần áo của gã, tiến về phía phòng tắm.

“Yeah ?”

Gã quay lại nhìn anh, nhướng đôi lông mày đẹp chờ đợi anh hỏi.

“Do you even love me….?”

Joe hỏi, dù là một người hoạt ngôn và cao lớn nhưng câu hỏi ấy thốt ra lại yếu ớt vô cùng. Rất nhiều người hỏi Joe câu này, anh cũng nhớ khi Cameron hỏi anh về tình yêu của anh, lúc đó anh đã chỉ vì công việc. Joe chưa bao giờ hỏi một người đàn ông khác có yêu anh không, anh cũng chưa từng muốn mối quan hệ nào tiến xa như mối quan hệ này. Gã dừng hẳn lại trước khi rời khỏi tầm mắt Joe, gã cứ đứng đó một lúc như suy nghĩ rồi quay mặt lại phía anh.

“Call me ‘Ciel’. My middle name, the name of family.”

Joe chớp mắt ghi nhớ cái tên đó, một cái tên mà rất lâu sau anh mới hiểu lý do gã nói anh hãy gọi gã như thế. Gã đã cho Joe một cơ hội để tìm hiểu ý nghĩa của nó, nếu anh hiểu được văn hóa của gã, hiểu được ý nghĩa của cái tên đó thì anh mới trở nên đặc biệt trong mắt gã.  Ciel – tên đệm của gã, tên mà chỉ những người thân thuộc với gã gọi gã, quy ước của gia đình gã, bí danh của gã. “Bầu trời” của anh, xanh rộng và tự do.

**END.**


End file.
